Rivalry Rendezvous
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: Mello and Near get into a fight, and Mello finally confesses what he's wanted to for so long...written for a prompt, Mello/Near, fighting, biting, kicking, name-calling, fingering, rimming, and fisting. May have a squick for you, so be warned. Oneshot.


Hurhur…wrote for a prompt: _Mello/Near fighting, biting, kicking, name-calling, verbal abuse, fingering, rimming, and fisting_. Enjoyyyy…and don't bitch to me if any of those are your squicks!

-----------------------------

"You asshole!" Mello screeched, shoving Near down onto the floor and causing the small boy's head to hollowly thunk against the polished wood. "You fucker!"

Near gave no response, spare the slight whimper of pain that escaped his remained caught in his throat, pain from his head shooting through every nerve in his body. Mello couldn't _stand_ the fact that Near could remain so composed in this situation when he himself had gotten SO riled up over yet another test score. Was he really to blame over the anger that swelled in his chest due to the fact that this _fuck_ got an A+ when he only got an A?

"Must…Mello…really resort t-to such violence?" Near asked softly, voice laced with pain as his head continued to throb.

"I hate you so much," hissed the blonde, wrapping his hands firmly around the smaller boy's neck, beginning to cut off his air flow.

What he didn't expect, however, was for Near to buck his hips and kick his legs and flip _him _down on to the floor. Hell, he hadn't even known that the brat was strong enough to resist him, let alone catch him off-guard like that. So now, it was Mello that lay with his back against the hard wooden floor, all-of-eighty-pound Near straddling his chest and pinning his hands above his head.

Mello struggled and hissed an incomprehensible string of swear words, but Near had gained an advantageous position that could not be denied, so even though he wasn't necessarily stronger than the blonde, he managed to keep the upper hand—for the moment being, anyways.

"Get off, you little fucker!" Mello hissed, bringing his legs up and wrapping them around Near's torso, flipping him on to his back and straddling the small boy's chest in the process. "You might have gotten a better grade than me, but I sure as hell am stronger than you!"

"The brain is a muscle as well, Mello," smirked Near, apparently undaunted even though he knew Mello could, and WOULD snap his neck if provoked enough.

Neither boy noticed that shirts were askew, sweating bodies writhing under one another as they continued to roll around on the floor. Near's pants were lower than his hips, exposing thin and frail hipbones, and Mello's shirt was hanging off of his shoulder, but even as more clothes became more askew and wrinkled, all they could focus on was each other.

"If Mello was truly smart, he would realize that committing such irrational acts of violence against my person is the answer to nothing," said Near, voice cracking with slight pain.

There was a flurry of punches and kicks and scratches, drawing blood and causing pained cries to fall from small lips, until eventually, something overcame Mello and he _bit_ Near. Porcelain-white teeth connected with the soft ivory skin of Near's neck, and he bit down, not as hard as he could, but apparently hard enough to get a reaction from Near—even if it wasn't quite the one he was expecting. A _moan_ of all things slipped past Near's pale lips, but the small boy pushed Mello off of him and rolled away, apparently getting up to leave and end the fight from humiliation. However, Mello didn't want that. He pushed Near up against the wall of the common room (of which they were fighting in, nobody else there) and brought their faces close together, causing Near to flinch slightly.

"Why is Mello…always so violent…and rough…and angry ?" Near asked, hands protectively rising to his neck, as if they could shield the tender skin from Mello's wrath.

"Because I fucking want to FUCK you!" the blonde blurted out, rolling his eyes as he looked back at the smaller boy.

"M-Mello wants to—"

Mello cut Near off by pressing a violent kiss to his lips, not caring as he nipped and bruised the smaller boy's swelling lips, only smirking as Near whimpered and tried to push him away. He didn't even care that they were still in the common room, and that the only thing that was hiding them from view of somebody who walked into the room was an old Victorian couch. He wanted Near, and he wanted him now, so instead of bothering to take him up to the bedroom, he just moved them a bit more behind the couch, smirking with every squirm Near made.

"You're such a little whore, you like this, don't you?" asked Mello, giving Near's erection a rough squeeze through his pants. "You're so hard already, Near…but…shh…I'd stop moaning as loud as you are now, somebody might hear…or do you want an audience, sweetie?"

Near said nothing more as his eyes squeezed shut, the pain in his head now gone, or, at least unnoticeable for the time being. He could only feel Mello roughly straddle him, pressing a dominating and sloppy kiss to his lips once again, every whimper and moan escaping his mouth completely unintentional—or, that's what he continued to tell himself. He vaguely felt as Mello ripped open his shirt, cold air dousing his chest as hardened nipples were exposed to blue eyes, only urging the boy on top of him onward. He brought his mouth down to Near's chest, biting harshly and then sucking and kissing gently, as if to make up for the many purple and red marks he was using as personal markings to adorn Near's chest with.

"A-ah—"

"Now so loud, sweetie…" Mello whispered, voice throaty and purring as he ran his hands over his newfound plaything. "What if somebody walks in…? Would you really want them to see how much I can control you?"

"M-Mello cannot—"

Near was cut off by a rough pinch to a swollen nipple, causing a surprised gasp to fall from his lips, one that quickly turned into a lusty mewl. Mello slid the smaller boy's shirt completely off, running his fingers down shallowly-rising-and-falling sides, grinding hips together and causing more lusty moans to fall from kiss-swollen lips. He wanted more—no, he _needed_ more, he needed to know exactly how much power he had over Near, how far he would let him go.

"Near…" he whispered, bringing his lips close to the smaller boy's ear as he yanked off too-big pajama pants, tossing them somewhere along with his shirt. "You want this, don't you? I want to hear you say it. Tell me how much you want me to _fuck_ you, Near. _Say it_."

"M-Mello is ridiculous if h-he thinks t-that I-I want this, w-when he i-is the one r-raping me…" protested Near, trying to squirm his naked body away from the ferocious blonde.

"You can't rape the willing, Near~"

Mello flipped the smaller boy on to his back, straddling the boy's now-bare ass, leaning forward and beginning to harshly suck on his neck. Near whimpered and moaned and squirmed beneath him, but that didn't stop Mello in the least, egging him on if anything. The boy's moans were simply delicious. Mello began to grind his erection against the boy's backside, causing a stifled groan to fall from his own lips, more whimpers and incoherent pleads slipping from Near's throat.

"Near, I said that you should be quiet…" whispered the blonde, beginning to massage the smaller boy's thighs with his hands, squeezing the flesh there roughly and eliciting another moan from Near. "Or everybody else will find us…"

Mello's head filled with ideas as he looked down at the squirming and whimpering boy underneath him, becoming more aroused by the second. Oh god, he didn't know how much longer he could take teasing him like this, but he was going to make him beg for more.

"Get up," Mello demanded, bringing his lips to Near's back as his voice demanded obedience. "We're going to my bedroom—now."

"N-nnhg…" he whimpered, letting Mello pull him up by fine curls.

"Stop moaning so loudly, little whore, I haven't even given you anything to moan about yet," smirked Mello, watching as Near blushed, apparently accepting the fact that Mello had just called him a whore. "Get walking to my bedroom, now."

"M-My clothes…" he breathed, trying to bend over and pick up the articles of fabric.

"No," Mello said simply, yanking his arm back. "You're going to walk there completely naked—you're mine, Near, so shut up and do what I tell you."

The blonde gave Near a rough smack on the ass before pushing him towards the direction of his bedroom, noticing how perfectly red accented Near's adorable little tush. He was just too cute for words when he was flushed and squirming and whimpering…Mello just couldn't bring himself to hate the smaller boy when he was obeying his every command like this. It was too good.

As soon as they had made it to Mello's room, the blonde let out a little sigh, disappointed that nobody had seen Near like this—hickeys adorning his body, stumbling along in front of Mello, eyes clouded over with lust that he simply couldn't help. However, Mello stopped dwelling over that little glint of misfortune as he shut the bedroom door behind the two of them, gesturing for Near to go sit on the bed. Slowly, he walked over to his desk and grabbed a small bottle, rolling his sleeves up and walking back over to Near. What the small boy didn't notice, however, was that Mello had also grabbed a piece of silky material he had stolen from Roger's office, just awaiting the opportunity when he could lure Near into his room alone.

"Lie on your stomach, and then get on your knees," the blonde demanded.

As Near complied, Mello pulled his arms up above his head and quickly tied them to the headboard with the piece of thin white cloth, smirking as he stepped back and observed the sight. How…delicious. After Near had stopped momentarily struggling, trying to keep up the front that he didn't want this as bad as Mello did, the blonde reached over and grabbed the bottle before climbing on the bed behind Near. Because of his position, the smaller boy couldn't see Mello, so he couldn't tell what was going on as the blonde popped the cap off of the bottle and squeezed some cold and slick lube on to his hands.

"M-Mello?" Near questioned, voice still shaking as he felt Mello's hands travel over his backside, leaving cold and wet trails in their wake.

"Don't ask me questions, and don't hold me responsible for what happens," whispered the blonde, teasing the sensitive skin around Near's tight entrance with one finger. "You're the one who came in here and did what I told you…"

Near opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped as Mello plunged a single finger into him, agonizingly slowly pulling it back out before slamming it back in once again. It took three tries before he hit Near's sweet spot dead on, a helpless whimper escaping the small boy's mouth as he arched his back. The blonde only smirked as he continued to slam into that spot, but he did not end another finger, even when he could tell that Near was ready. Instead, he pulled out his finger and poured another generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand, rubbing it back and forth across his fingertips before spreading more of it across the smaller boy's entrance. He wanted to cause him a bit of pain, yes, but he didn't want Near to be seriously hurt.

"Niaaa…" he drawled, Slovenian accent making a bit of an appearance. "Do you want me to do this?"

Before Near had a time to answer, Mello was pressing kisses to the back of his thighs, causing him to whimper and shiver. He wished that Mello would just DO what he wanted to do, and stop _teasing _him like this…he couldn't take it. His body was begging for something he knew so little about, and he could do nothing but whimper and moan and call out Mello's name.

As the blonde continued to kiss up Near's thighs, he arrived at the small boy's ass, gently kissing it and sending shivers up Near's spine. The blonde dragged his tongue across the soft flesh there, working his way across the trails of lube he had left, gripping each of the smaller boy's hips in his hands to stop him from squirming too much as he slipped his tongue into Near's tight entrance.

"A-ahh! M-Mello!" cried Near. "W-what i-is Mello d-doing? T-that is—"

Mello said nothing, just letting out a small groan as he pushed his tongue past the ring of hot, contracting muscle. Near moaned even louder as Mello swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin of his entrance once again, the taste of the conveniently-chocolate-flavored lube making Near taste even better than he normally did. He continued to stretch the small boy with his tongue, slipping it in and out until cries were tearing themselves from Near's throat as he begged to be fucked.

"M-aaaaahh! M-Mello, p-please!" he whimpered, face flushed a bright red as a few beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. "I-I—"

Mello smiled as he pulled his head back, licking his lips as he looked at the delectable sight that was Near tied to his bed, ass in the air and begging Mello to do something about his throbbing cock. Oh _fuck_ yes. Mello grabbed the lube again, spreading a fresh coating around the smaller boy's hole, pouring some on his right hand, all the way up to the wrist. He flexed his fingers a few times, noticing how short his nails were as he pushed a single finger into Near's entrance, hitting his sweet spot on his first thrust.

"H-hahh…" moaned Near, back arching as he pressed back slightly against Mello's finger. "P-please, Mello, m-more!"

"Shh…" smirked the blonde, still massaging the smaller boy's insides with his finger, running the digit around the hot walls of the ring of muscle. "You have to relax, or this is going to hurt…"

As the blonde continued to slide that one digit in and out, he reached up to untie Near's hands from the headboard, wanting to see his adorable orgasmic face when he knew that the small boy wasn't going to run away. Slowly, he flipped Near on to his back, continuing to slide that single digit slowly in and out.

"Tell me how much you want it, Near," he demanded, pushing with surprising force against the boy's prostate, refusing to release any pressure until he admitted that he wanted it. "I want to hear you say it. Loud."

"P-Please, Mello, I-I want i-it!" Near squirmed, wanting to do anything it took to get Mello to go further, the logical side of his brain long gone.

Slowly, Mello slipped a second finger in, meeting very little resistance with all of the prepping and lube he had used. Near moaned as he began to scissor the two fingers, not adding another finger right away, despite all of Near's protests and urgings. He continued to rub circles against the boy's sweet spot until his body went languid, creamy white thighs falling open to allow Mello to do as he wished. The blonde slowly slipped a third finger in, meeting with more resistance this time. However, as he took Near's throbbing cock into his mouth, the smaller bow threw his head back and fisted the sheets in his tiny hands, moaning and rolling his hips.

Near's hands moved to his hair as he continued to suck harshly at the smaller boy's erection, adding a fourth finger now, meeting with even more resistance. Near groaned, both from the pain and pleasure, but a loud hum that emitted from the depths of Mello's chest distracted him and allowed Mello to slip his thumb in as well. Now he was at the hardest part, having to slip the thickest part of his hand into Near, the place where his knuckles stood out in ridges—but Mello could swear there was no more room inside of Near. Hot muscles molded to his hand as if he could not stretch any more, and the pressure had just grown even more enormous, and for a second Mello thought there was no way this could happen.

However, a second later, Near's body relaxed slightly and allowed Mello that extra fraction of space he needed. The blonde slipped the rest of his fist inside of Near, pulling away only to find out how shockingly erotic the sight of Near impaled on his own fist was. The blonde's own erection was ignored as he watched the tendons stretch and move, sliding his fist back and forth slowly, gently stretching and curling his fingers. Near's sweet moans and crosses between hyperventilation and incoherent words of need washed over his ears as he observed the boy's expression of complete ecstasy, bringing his mouth down once again to take his painful-looking erection into his mouth once again. He twisted and corkscrewed his hand within that tight, burning, squeezing, clenching heat, sucking his erection harshly as Near let out a weak scream.

With no warning at all, Near bucked his hips off of the bed and came into Mello's mouth, flooding his throat with hot, sticky liquid that the blonde quickly swallowed most of. The small boy's body clenched so tightly around his fist it was painful, his own hips grinding against the mattress of the bed, his own orgasm hitting him as the thought that he had brought Near to the point where he was now, whimpering and shuddering and continuing to hyperventilate and gasp with pleasure.

'_He…I made him do that…only me, nobody else has seen Near like this…'_ Mello thought, orgasm still wracking his own frame as he shuddered a few times.

Slipping his hand out was certainly a lot easier than getting it in, and all Near did was twitch, shudder, and let out a weak whimper as the blonde pulled his fist out, the small boy seeming too exhausted to do much more than that.

As they lie next to each other, both panting harshly, they knew that this would not be their last fight…at least, not if either of them had a say in it.

------------------------------

Wewt for pointless kink. OH, AND, BY THE WAY? If you like kink, feel free to leave me any kind of request in a review or PM. I'm quite bored, because I don't want to start another multi-chapter until school lightens up a bit. SO. LEAVE ANY KIND OF REQUEST IN YOUR REVIEW. (IF YOU REVIEW) AND I'LL BE SURE TO DO IT. KINKY OR NOT KINKY. : D

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
